How to save a Life
by DarkestAngel11
Summary: What would happen if Bassam came back to get Kate for embarrassing and hitting him, in Reveille? What happens when Ari finds out and risks his life to save "his Caitlin"? Totally Kari!
1. Anywhere but Here

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first Kate and Ari fan fic! Yeah! **

**Summary: What would happen if Bassam came back to get Kate for embarrassing and hitting him, in Reveille? What happens when Ari finds out and risks his life to save "his Caitlyn"?**

**Set about two months after SWAK. Twilight never happened.**

**Disclaim: I don't own NCIS. I mean if I did, Kate, Ari and Jenny wouldn't be dead, Ziva and Tony would be together and NCIS would play year round!**

**Dedication: To all the Kari fans!**

How to save a life

Chapter 1: Anywhere but Here

"Boss, Kate's not picking up her phone" McGee said as he tried for the fifth time to call her, but it when straight to voicemail. Tony tried calling her home phone, while McGee tried to call her emergency phone. Neither one picked up.

"When did you last see her?" Gibbs growled at Tony.

Tony swallowed hard and answered with an answer he knew Gibbs wasn't going to like. "Boss, the last time I saw her was Friday when we all left from work."

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs yelled at them as they grabbed their gear and headed to the elevator right behind him.

"Boss, where are we going?" Tony asked him as he just barely made it into the elevator before the doors closed.

"You two are going to her apartment, to see if there is anything there. Call me if you find something." Gibbs said as they stepped out on the garage level.

"Well, then what are going to do Boss?" McGee asked confusion lacing his voice.

Gibbs just stared at him with the infamous Gibbs stare. Tony, being the senior agent knew that the stare meant to stop prying and to just go with it.

"Come on McGoo, let's go raid Kate's apartment, for blackmail material." Tony said as he dragged McGee to the other car.

* * *

Kate woke up with a throbbing head ache. She was in a filthy room. It looked like nothing had lived there in decades. She heard shouting outside. It was in another language. It got louder as it got closer to the door of the room she was in. The shouting sounded like Arabic or Hebrew.

Kate looked down at the ropes that bound her. She was sitting on a chair that was worn yet sturdy. She tried to move her arms but they were bound by her wrists around the back of her chair.

As her head started to clear, she could feel an agonizing pain in her left wrist. She swore that it was broken. Her head snapped up as the door creaked open. Then one of the people that Kate had come to hate in her life time, even though they had only met once before entered the room.

_Bassam._

_Yeah, once with him was enough._

As he came into her line of vision, she noticed that he had the sickest smile on his face that she had ever seen.

"So, Miss Todd. I bet that you are curious to why I had you brought here." Bassam spoke with a heavy accented voice.

Kate stayed quiet even though her mind was reeling with questions. Bassam was circling her like his prey.

"Alright then. If you are going to play, I believe the phrase is, hard to get. Then I will give you a hint to why you are here." He said as he back handed her across the face.

Her lip busted in the same place that it had month's prier.

Kate flashed back to the day at the farm.

_Flash Back:_

_Kate's phone rang. She knew that she was in trouble._

_Her kidnapper reaches over and grabs her phone._

"_Who is Gibbs" He asked as her held up her phone as evidence. Great timing Gibbs. I mean couldn't you have called, when hum I don't know, when I'm not being held captive by a terrorist!_

"_He's my boyfriend." I knew that I probably shouldn't lie, but what's the worst that could happen?_

"_Where does he work?" He asked_

"_Iraq." I answered not exactly knowing where this was going._

_He chuckled then out of nowhere, his hand flew up to my face and he hit me. My lip was throbbing as I glared at him._

_End of Flash back:_

"I'm here because that bastard Ari let me hit you, aren't I?" I asked with anger lacing my voice. I had already been though enough and now one of Ari's little minions is going to kill me. _Great!_

"Yes that is why you are here. Not only did you physically injure me, but you humiliated me in front of other operatives! They are now all saying: _"Oh, we shouldn't send Bassam to do this job, because he got shown up by Ari's little Caitlin!" _He shouted with more anger and vengeance in his voice that Kate had ever heard in her life.

The one line that caught her attention in his ranting was _"Ari's little Caitlin"_

_Does he speak about me to his friends or is he just letting Bassam play with me before he comes in and tries to smoothes it over._

Bassam's crazy laughter pulled Kate out of her thoughts once again.

"Ah, but this time there are no rules. No Ari here to protect you. When he finds your body in his safe house, he won't know what to do. The police will believe that he committed the crime and he will be deported and charged with the murder of a federal agent. And I will be free!" He said all of this while unpacking his tools.

Kate could see knives glistening in the small amount of light being let into the room from the window behind her.

_I never thought that I would think this but, I really hope that Ari comes soon!_

Bassam hovered over her with a small stiletto knife and a grin on his face.

_Oh this is going to be interesting._

_**Oh Cliffy!**_

_**Sorry but I just couldn't resist the evil cliff hanger. I will update tomorrow or the next day.**_

_**Thank you for reading "How to save a Life" please exit to the right, and don't forget to REVIEW! **_


	2. Over my Head

**A/N Hey there again guys! Thank you all SO much for the reviews! It makes me very happy to know that people actually read my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned NCIS, I think that it would be a very good present (Please and thank you), and I bow down to those that do own Ncis. So basically I do not own it.**

**Dedication: To those that reviewed: JazziMai14, NCISprobie, Liraeyn, thedarkscareslittlekids, CSI4lyfNCIS13, Astrae splendent. Thank you all so much!**

How to Save a Life

Chapter 2: Over my Head

_Last Time: _

_I never thought that I would think this but, I really hope that Ari comes soon!_

_Bassam hovered over her with a small stiletto knife and a grin on his face._

_Oh this is going to be interesting._

The next time that Kate woke up she could feel that cuts on her arms, legs and the one on her neck still bleeding. She was getting weaker by the moment. The fact that she wasn't tied to a chair was an upside, but that just meant that he was probably just going to hurt her more, now that she was lying on the ground.

Bassam tried to get anything out of her that he could. Kate could still feel the cold sharp knife tip pressing up against her skin. Or the way it felt when he gradually put presser on a sensitive spot that the knife was digging into.

_Flash Back to Interrogation: _

"_What do you know about Ari Haswari's new mission in Tel Aviv?" Bassam asked while circling me, knife at the ready._

"_I don't know anything about the bastard Haswari, or his mission." I said in a semi- controlled voice. _

"_You lie." He said as he slashed my right upper arm. I could feel the slow, sticky blood falling slowly down my arm as I tried not to wince in pain. _

_Ari wouldn't wince or grimace away. No, he would face it with that arrogant smirk and his famous bittersweet smile. So I wouldn't show pain, or at least I can try not to._

_Wait! Why the hell am I thinking about what Ari would do? I think that I have serious brain trauma because I would never, ever in my right mind be thinking about Ari like that! Oh who really cares anymore if I think about what Haswari? I'll give it to him that he is really smart, and funny, and charming and…_

"_I want the truth this time and if I do not get it then your next punishment will be way worse than a cut." He sneered _

"_Like I said before, I really don't know where he is, or what his missions about. I mean come on, the last time I saw the two of you, you both were acting like good friends. Why don't you just call him up and ask him about his mission? Or better yet why don't you bring him down here and we can have a: Let's torture Kate party! What do yea say?" I asked trying to provoke him to give me more information about where or why he's keeping me, even if it will cost me in the future._

"_Do you really think that Ari would hurt you? He was the reason why you didn't die the last time we met. He was given orders to kill anyone who got in his way, and you got in the way. I on the other hand was all for taking you out, but apparently Ari has a soft spot for you. He doesn't even know that you're here." Bassam laughed manically as he walked over and grabbed a new knife. _

_This is when the torture started._

_End of Flashback_

Kate shivered at the thought of what was to come. She struggled to as she moved herself into sitting position, so that her back could be against the wall.

The doors open once again, but this time it was with more force. Bassam waltzed over and was just about to say something when his phone went off.

"Shalom. Oh hello my friend! I was starting to wonder when you were going to … no I would have thought that you would have figured it out by now, Haswari. No, you may not talk to her. Why? I believe you know the answer to that one. Fine, you may say hello to her, just to give the FBI agents trying to trace this phone call a little more time." Bassam said with a huge smile on his face as he knelt down beside Kate and gave her the phone.

"Hello" Kate said shaky, as if the wind had just been knocked out of her. This was probably because only hours earlier, it actually had.

"_Hello, Caitlin. Are you alright?" Ari asked in a sweet voice laced with worry._

"Do I sound like I'm alright? Kate questioned him. It came out a lot snapper than she had meant it to.

"_Ah, I see that you are still as stubborn as ever. He hasn't hurt you has he?" Now his tone turned worried._

"That depends on your definition of 'hurt'. And yes I am still as stubborn as ever." She said as she lowered her voice a little.

"_Caitlin, can you tell me anything about where you are or who else is keeping you there? Do not say anything that would make him question what we are talking about. And you still didn't answer my question about you being hurt. Gibbs wouldn't forgive me if I didn't ask you and I want to know so that I can kill whoever hurt you." _

"To your first question, the answer is no. To you very first question though the answer is yes, he did. But did you really think that he wouldn't?" She asked getting a little worried over the fact that Bassam hadn't taken the phone away yet.

"_I promise you that I will kill him the moment that I find him. I will find you, no matter what. Do you trust me, Caitlin?" he said in a very convincing and promising voice. _

Kate took a leap of faith and trusted her gut when she said, "Oui, Je te fais confiance. Maintenant venez vite!" (French for "Yes, I do. Now come quickly!")

Then she shut the phone and thru it back to her capture. He turned to leave, but right as he got to the door he turned back around and walked over to her.

"What was the last thing that you said to him? It was in French so naturally I did not understand. So tell me what you told him."

Kate knew that she couldn't tell him the truth so she gave him an answer that was part truth and part lie.

"I told him that I needed him and that I hoped that he would come for me soon." She said to him in a small voice, trying to sound like she really liked Ari.

"That is, very sweet, but he cannot help you now."

Kate had come to learn that you should never trust a terrorist or in this case, a terrorist that has kidnapped you twice and now after all of that he's expecting you to trust him. But for some crazy reason she just couldn't say that she didn't trust him. Even if sometimes she did wanted to shoot him.

Now after all that had happened, Kate new that she was in over her head.

Gibbs drove down the road, faster than his normal 'Oh my god I'm going to throw up' speed. He came down the familiar path that he had driven many times before.

He pulled up the drive way and got out of the car. He ran up to the door and pounded on it until it was opened.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here? You know that it's my day off." Fornell said in a grumpy voice.

Gibbs stayed silent and for the first time in Fornell's life, Gibbs looked like he was a cross between angry and scared. Which is never good when speaking of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"What's wrong?" He sighed as he followed Gibbs out to his car.

"Kate's gone missing. Again." He said as he started the car. Fornell came around to the other side of the car, opened the door and looked in.

"Again," Gibbs nodded, "And you think that Ari Haswari had something to do with it?" Another nod from Gibbs. Fornell sighed as he got into the car.

"Gibbs you're out of your mind if you think that I'm going to let you near Ari. I will however let you see and talk to him, as long as I'm in the room with you. Deal?"

"Yeah, okay Tobias we can do this you're way, as long as," Gibbs was cut off by the ringing of Fornell's phone.

"Sorry, one minute." He mumbled as he answered his phone.

"Uh huh. Okay. You did! Did you trace it! You idiots let Haswari talk to her? I can understand that but, okay, okay, I'm almost there." He shut the phone and looked over at Gibbs, who was accelerating more and more each moment that passed by.

"What happened Tobias?" Gibbs growled at his friend

"Kate's kidnapper is an old operative that Haswari worked with. His name is Bassam. Ari Haswari flew in this morning from the FBI safe house in Tel Aviv with his younger sister, Ziva, after getting a call from Kate. The agents over there tried to track it but there wasn't enough time for it to completely trace the call. Just to let you know Ari gave up all his intel on all the Al'Qaeda and Hamas cells in D.C. this morning, the moment after he got off the phone with Special Agent Todd." Fornell said trying to make Gibbs see that this guy wasn't all bad.

"Fornell, were doing this at NCIS, with my people working the case. I want Haswari and his sister to be brought over from your place to mine. Got it." Gibbs said as they turned into the NCIS parking garage.

"Yeah, I got it." He said with a groan.

"Oh and Fornell, I still won't trust this Ari guy, until he proves me wrong about him."

Just then Tony came running out of the building holding a piece of paper, looking all around him when he spotted Gibbs.

"Boss, we've got something!" He yelled

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! It gave me trouble but I believe that it turned out all right!**

**I think that I enjoy torturing my characters too much to let them get off easy in the story.**

**I will be putting Ziva in this story, for all those of you that wanted to know that.**

**I also will be putting Kari moments in! So do not worry!**

**Please Review! (Reviews are like little hard candies full of caffeine!)**

**Thank you for reading! Now review! **

**I love Reviews!**


	3. Keep Holding On

**/N: Thank you again to all those that review! I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry this one is coming a bit late, but it was giving me some trouble.**

**Note: The conversation between Ari and Kate happened in the last chapter, but I added some things to show how much Ari cares. So please re-read! **

**Dedication: To my Dad, since I was suppose to post this on Fathers Day, and because he's helped me a lot through this story! Thank you Daddy of the Corn!**

**(You know like Stephen Kings: Children of the Corn?)**

**Disclaimer: All I want for The Next Holiday coming up is to own NCIS, to own NCIS, to own NCIS! (Sung to the tune of All I want for Christmas are my two front teeth) So I'm basically saying that I Do NOT own NCIS. (Yet.)**

**P.S.: Sorry if I'm a bit vague on things in this chapter, but don't fear, they will all be resolved in the next chapter!**

**How to Save a Life**

**Chapter 3: Keep Holding On**

_**Last time:**_

_Now after all that had happened, Kate new that she was in over her head._

_Just then Tony came running out of the building holding a piece of paper, looking all around him when he spotted Gibbs._

"_Boss, we've got something!" He yelled_

Kate never lost track of time, even after Bassam started the torture. At the beginning it was smaller things like the cuts on her arms and legs. Then it gradually got worse, so by the end of the third session, Kate had a broken wrist, collarbone, black eye, and had somehow managed to contract a cold, much like the one she had when Tony winded up getting the plague. _Good times, good times. _

Today was Tuesday, so it had been nearly four days since Bassam first broke into her apartment, with two other guys, and kidnapped her.

She knew that the upside of being on the floor wouldn't last, because now she was, once again, _tied to a chair._

'_And I took this job, why?' _Kate thought sarcastically, until she remembered all the good times that her team had shared.

'_Oh, yeah! I took this job because of its amazing quality of people and its great work hours. Not!'_ People at NCIS are insane, neurotic, sometimes inconsiderate people, but they are like a family to Kate.

"_I also took this job because Gibbs probably would have tracked me down and made me take it."_ Kate smirked at this thought. Gibbs was definitely like a father to the whole team and Abby, of course.

_I really hope that_ _Gibbs is tracking me down right now. This Bassam guy really needs a bullet through his skull. Not that I've contemplated killing him, or anything. _

Bassam hadn't come into her torture room in a while so now Kate was starting to worry. "_At least", _she thought, trying to come up with a way to make herself feel better, "_I have Ari tracking me down." _Kate shuddered at this thought, instantly regretting thinking it. Ari, being the only person coming to get her, was a very scary thought in itself.

All she has to do is, keep holding on for a rescue. No matter who's doing the rescuing.

"What do you got, McGee?" Gibbs asked as he stalked out of the elevator with Fornell and Tony in tow.

"I guess that Tony already showed you the paper that has Bassam's records on it, so as you already saw, he basically had no records." McGee said warily, not yet sure about his boss's mood.

"Yeah McGee I already know that. Now what else do you have that is actually useful?" Gibbs yelled in an aggravated tone. Gibbs main concern was getting Kate out of whatever situation she was in alive. _And _killing the bastard that has her.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry boss. I pulled the phone message between Kate and Ari that happened yesterday, at the FBI safe house in Tel Aviv. And you really need to listen to it." Tim said

"Get Ducky up here now!" Gibbs said to Tony as DiNozzo scrambled to get to the phone.

"There's no need to call me up Jethro. I heard what happened and before you ask, yes. I will be able to provide insight to Caitlin's kidnapper and to Ari Haswari." Ducky said as he walked into the bull pen.

"Start the tape, Probie." Tony said as all five men gathered around the computer to hear what had been said.

_Bassam:_

"_Shalom. Oh hello my friend! I was starting to wonder when you were going to … no I would have thought that you would have figured it out by now, Haswari. No, you may not talk to her. Why? I believe you know the answer to that one. Fine, you may say hello to her, just to give the FBI agents trying to trace this phone call a little more time." Bassam said with a huge smile on his face as he knelt down beside Kate and gave her the phone._

_Ari:_

"_Bassam I know that you have Caitlin and I want to know why. You were my trusted friend Bassam, why would you do this? I want to speak with Caitlin. Why? Just let me tell her hello. Just for a moment. Please." He said almost desperately._

"_Hello" Kate said shaky, as if the wind had just been knocked out of her. This was probably because only hours earlier, it actually had._

"_Hello, Caitlin. Are you alright?" Ari asked in a sweet voice laced with worry._

"_Do I sound like I'm alright? Kate questioned him. It came out a lot snapper than she had meant it to._

"_Ah, I see that you are still as stubborn as ever. He hasn't hurt you has he?" Now his tone turned worried._

"_That depends on your definition of 'hurt'. And yes I am still as stubborn as ever." She said as she lowered her voice a little._

"_Caitlin, can you tell me anything about where you are or who else is keeping you there? Do not say anything that would make him question what we are talking about. And you still didn't answer my question about you being hurt. Gibbs wouldn't forgive me if I didn't ask you and I want to know so that I can kill whoever hurt you." _

"_To your first question, the answer is no. To you very first question though the answer is yes, he did. But did you really think that he wouldn't?" She asked getting a little worried over the fact that Bassam hadn't taken the phone away yet._

"_I promise you that I will kill him the moment that I find him. I will find you, no matter what. Do you trust me, Caitlyn?" he said in a very convincing and promising voice. _

_Kate took a leap of faith and trusted her gut when she said, "Oui._ Je te fais confiance._ Maintenant venez vite!" (French for "Yes, I do. Now come quickly!") _

By the time the message ended, Tim looked sick, Tony looked like he wanted to punch something, Fornell was shaking his head looking crossed between distressed and anger. Then there was Gibbs, who was downright furious.

"What was _that_ about?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

"That was Ari showing his true feeling for our Caitlin." Ducky said as he started pacing the bull pen floor.

"And what does _that _mean exactly? Does this Haswari guy like Kate or something?" Tony asked with curiosity as he started trying to mess with McGee's computer.

"That means that Ari Haswari cares for Caitlin. He feels protective of her, and as he stated in their conversation, he would kill whoever hurt her. I truly do not think that it's normal for him to feel like that. It seems that when he spoke to Bassam he sounded threatening and frightening, but when he spoke to Caitlin, it was a completely different story." Ducky said hoping that they would all get the message that he was trying to illustrate.

Ducky took one look around the room and decided to elaborate a bit more.

"He spoke kindly towards her. He spoke to her with respect and curtsy. I believe that the reason why he mentioned you Gibbs is because he wanted to make her feel safer. He knows that you are like a father figure to her and knows that you would kill him if he didn't ask her if she was alright." Sighed Ducky, exasperated.

"That makes more sense now." McGee stated, "That's why he's flying in today from Tel Aviv. He wants to help."

Gibbs just stared at him, menacingly, for stating the obvious, at such a bad time. Fornell finally broke the awkward silence that hung over the room.

"McGee, what did Kate say at the end?" Fornell asked

"Um, she spoke in another language so I'll need a translator and..." McGee was cut off by a heavy accented voice.

"Caitlin said, 'Yes, I do. Now come quickly.' After that she hung up on me." The voice belonged to the one and only Ari Haswari.

Ari stood in the bull pen by Kate's vacant desk, flanked by his younger sister Ziva, and two FBI agents.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, McGee, Doctor Mallard this is Ari Haswari and his sister Ziva David." Fornell said as he walked over to the pair and shook both of their hands.

"Shalom." Ari and Ziva said as the shook Fornell's hand.

"Before you ask, Special Agent Gibbs, my brother and I are here, not for business but for the help that we can provide in finding your agent." Ziva spoke in a calm voice while looking the older man in the eyes.

Gibbs kept his eyes on Ari the whole entire time, except for the ending. Something in the way that this Ziva girl spoke, reminded him of Kate. This is when it snapped into place for Gibbs. _Ari (the bastard) Haswari_ _likes Katie. _If he and his team wanted any chance to get Kate back alive, then DiNozzo, McGee and even Gibbs were all going to have to work together with two Mossad operatives.

Gibbs was definitely going to need a strong glass of bourbon to get through the rest of the day.

"Okay Tobias. I'll work with Haswari and David but all three of you must play by _my _rules, ya got it?" Gibbs said as Tobias sighed and shook his head that they were in agreement.

"Alrighty then. Haswari you will be working with Special Agent McGee on reliving everything that you heard on the phone with Agent Todd. Officer David you will be working with Special Agent DiNozzo and trying to track down this Bassam guy."

Ari went over to a very terrified McGee and started talking to him about the call. Ziva on the other hand was already starting off on the somewhat wrong foot with DiNozzo. Gibbs saw that Tony was trying to flirt with her and he bit back a laugh when Ziva threatened Tony with a paper clip.

"Okay, you two. What do you have for me?" Gibbs said as he walked over to an exasperated Ziva and a scared Tony.

"Boss I have the…" Tony was cut off by a smiling Ziva.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I have been trying to tell Special Agent DiNozzo that I believe that I know where your agent is being held." She said as Gibbs reached over and slapped the back of Tony's head.

"Boss!" He whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That was for distracting her. Now, where do you _believe, _that she is being held?" Gibbs asked wanting certainty before going any farther with it.

"No, I know that this is the place that he is keeping her." Ziva said confidently

"Why did you not tell me that you had an idea of where he was keeping Caitlin?" Ari asked glowering at his younger sister.

"I did not tell you because I knew that you would go gallivanting off there, and would probably land up getting both of you killed. We could not risk your emotions getting in the way." She said

Ari took a deep breath and asked in his most polite voice, "What is the address?"

"The address is 590 Blackwood Road Richmond, Virginia." She said making eye contact with him the whole entire time.

"McGee, look it up." Gibbs barked to the youngest agent.

"There is no need for that Agent Gibbs. The place where he is holding Caitlin is an old safe house used by Mossad many years ago. It is not out in the open, but not secluded enough to where it would be suspicious. He is probably keeping her in the top floor of the building. Its three stories' and the third floor is mostly attic space, but since it probably has not been used in years, he most likely turned it into a torture cell." Ari said to Gibbs fire nearly flying from his eyes. Gibbs stared at him for a moment analyzing his face, and saw a multitude of emotions. Ranging from anger to overwhelming concern.

"Can both of you navigate us there?" Gibbs asked as all four of the agents and officers looked at him like he was crazy.

Two nods were a good enough answer for Gibbs, as he nodded to Tony and Tim to head on out to the car. So both agents grabbed their gear and headed to the elevator exchanging looks of confusion.

"Officer Haswari, go with DiNozzo and McGee. I would like to speak with Agent David for a moment." Gibbs said smirking when Ari's face, for a brief second, portrayed a look of disgruntlement. Ari ran to catch up with McGee and Tony at the elevators.

"Officer David?" Gibbs asked waiting to see her reaction.

"Yes, Special Agent Gibbs?" She asked extremely confused on what he would want her to do.

"I know that you are a trained sniper." He whispered low enough so only she heard. Then the light bulb went off in her head.

"I completely understand Special Agent Gibbs." Ziva said as she picked up her gear and walked with Gibbs to the elevator, which coincidently was being held by the other three men.

"Let's go." Gibbs said as they all piled into the elevator, off to save one of their own.

_Back in the underground hell hole... err, I mean torture chamber. _

Kate had been through a lot in the past couple of days, but there was one thing still running through her mind. Rule number nine.

_Always carry a knife. _Kate had come to carry her knife of chose in a small pocket on the back right hand side of her pants. She had been struggling to get the knife free since Bassam left the last time.

Kate almost had the knife when she heard a huge crash outside of the door. She had just enough time to hide the knife before the door swung open. Kate lifted her head to look at Bassam but gasp when she saw who was in the door frame.

"Hello Caitlin." Ari said smiling slightly before a loud gun shot went off, Kate screamed and Ari fell to the ground.

**Sorry! Another Cliff hanger! I just love them so much.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Thank you again for reading, and hopefully reviewing!**


	4. How to Save a Life

A/N:

I'm so so sorry for the long drawn out wait! (NEARLY A YEAR) I had somewhat lost inspiration for this story, but now I'm back and ready to start hurting people again! Just kidding. Sort of.

This chapter was definitely the hardest to write so far, because I have finally decided on the way I want to continue and finish the story. **There should be 2 more chapters after this one.**

**Dedication:** Thank you to the people that reviewed: NCISprobie, Liraeyn, xxNCISlover780xx, VeronicaD13, hi, Kate95, Kihala, Sirpics, EmmyMK and zivadavid03!

Disclaimer: I am stating right here, right now that I do not own NCIS, because if I owned NCIS, do you really think that I would still be writing this? (Little voice in the back ground: _Yes_)

Ps: This is unedited so please forgive me for the mistakes, I will go back later and correct.

Please enjoy…

**How to Save a Life**

**Chapter 4; How to Save a Life**

_Last time:_

"_Hello Caitlin." Ari said smiling slightly before a loud gun shot went off, Kate screamed and Ari fell to the ground._

Kate screamed as Ari fell to the ground clutching his shoulder. Bassam tried to shoot him again but a forceful hit from behind resulted in him falling to the ground. When Bassam fell to the ground, Ari got the upper hand in the fight.

Ari was on top of Bassam within seconds, punching, kicking and started to beat the living daylights out of him.

The something, or better yet, someone that was behind Bassam slipped past the two men, who were still grappling, and made his was over to Kate.

Kate's vision was blurred by the rays of light streaming into the room. The figure that moved towards her.

"Never scare me like that again." Gibbs stated walking closer to Kate, while pulling out his extra knife to cut through her bonds.

Relief welled in her chest, as well as confusion over the fact that Gibbs had helped Ari, the bastard who shot him.

"Gibbs behind you!" Kate screamed as one of the men who kidnapped her came up behind Gibbs with a .45 millimeter gun, pointed his back.

"Take it." Gibbs said in a low voice smirking slightly at Kate when a small bullet came through the window behind her, killing the man who was going to shoot Gibbs.

Gibbs came around and cut through all the rope that bound her. Kate's body slumped forward, from lack of strength and fatigue. Gibbs caught her in the nick of time. _If he didn't, I'd have totally done a face plant. That would not have been pleasant. I'm glad that Tony isn't here or I would be hearing about this for the rest of my life._

"Kate we need to get you out of here, so I need you to stand up and walk as fast as you can." Gibbs said quietly in Kate's ear as he stood her up and he shifted most of her weight onto his right side.

Ari had Bassam slammed up against the wall, and he was whispering something in his ear. As they brushed past Ari the only words that she caught were: Bastard, painful, death and some swearing in Arabic. _That sounded about right to me and hopefully he will include words such as torture, excruciating __and keel-hauling._

Ari produced a pair of silver handcuffs out of nowhere and then proceeded to cuff Bassam. Gibbs and Kate were almost out of the room when they heard a chuckle erupt from the man that Ari held captive against the wall.

"Do you really believe that I would go through all of this to get caught again?" Bassam's laugh took on a creepier tone as he held up, in one of his handcuffed hands, a very small black object. His index finger then pressed down on the button. _Oh, crap dead man switch…. Well that's never good._

"The building will blow up in sections starting the moment that I drop this controller. I hope that you are all ready to die." When he was done, he laughed again then released the switch. The switch dropped in what was almost slow motion, the exact moment that a bullet came slicing through the window, leaving Bassam with a hole in his head.

_Why is it that this experience has felt like a bad horror movie? The kind in which everyone dies and the movie end?_

As Bassam hits the floor, Gibbs and Ari both usher Kate out of the room. Gibbs went ahead of Kate to clear a pathway, but Ari stayed close behind her. As adrenaline coursed through her vein, Kate surged forward, for the moment forgetting her injuries following Gibbs out of the now burning building.

When this whole thing started Kate hadn't really thought about how it would end.

Yes of coarse worst-case scenarios had ran through her mind, and all of them ending in her dying, but hopefully not bringing anyone along. _Especially Gibb and even that jerk Ari._

That brings forth another thought to Kate's mind, one that she accidentally chose to vocalize as they were running down the corridors of the much more complex than originally thought, flaming building. Kate turned her head and looked at Ari as she asked, "Why are you here?"

If Ari was caught off guard he sure as hell didn't show it as he smirked and calmly said "To rescue you."

Narrowing her eyes Kate considered the man next to her. He didn't seem half bad, if it weren't for his devilish smirk and the fact that he worked for Mossad. _"Well, nobody's perfect." _Kate's eyes widened at her own thought. _Oh my God. I just quoted a movie. _

Tony will have a field day if he ever finds out. It would be nice to see Tony again, even if he is annoying and self centered and a crazy brother figure._ Just what I need, another brother!_

In the distraction of her thoughts Kate found herself falling behind Ari and struggling to keep up. Soon she couldn't even see Ari anymore.

Another explosion went off. Smoke started to cloud the air as Kate coughed and struggled for air. Stumbling forward, Kate managed to collapse into a little door way.

_Well at least I'll go out with a bang._ Kate thought as she closed her eyes, and thought about her life. Her stroll down memory lane was cut short when she felt an arm curl around her torso, and another beneath her knees, picking her up bridal style. Kate opened her eyes for long enough to see her savior. _Oh my god, Ari._

While looking down, for a split second Ari's brown eyes met Kate's hazel stare, and for that split second the explosion around them stopped and all was silent, almost peaceful. Then that second was over and everything was back to the way it had been not moments before, but not the two agents.

The two agents that had about as much in common as a Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara did in Gone with the Wind, but none the less were the two agents that had just fallen for the other without even knowing it.

Shaking his head ever so slightly clearing his thoughts, Ari started to run through the building, down stairs, and around corner trying to find an exit. All the while Kate was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness.

Soon Ari turned another corner, slowing down a bit. "Do not worry Caitlin. We are almost…" Ari's voice the only constant keeping Kate conscious stopped abruptly. Then a noise that neither of them will ever forget sliced through the air. A high pitched beeping sound made it's way through the air stilling all movement around it.

After a long moment of beeping and waiting, nothing happened. Both Kate and Ari let out shaky sighs of relief. As Ari walked forward, Kate turned her head to the side and one of the best sights she had ever seen appeared. An Exit.

Rushing to the door to the outside, Ari hurriedly place Kate down on her feet, so they wouldn't be in such a compromising position when they are examined outside. Both walked as quickly as they could due to their injuries, Kate tripping over what was left of the rug in front of the door. The pair were halfway out the door, when the final explosion detonated.

From then on everything was a blur to Kate. From Ari quickly pulling her close, tipping her face up and lightly pressing his lips to hers to when he once again pushed Kate in front of him, out of the explosions immediate line of fire.

Kate ran forward , stumbling along the debris ridden path. She eventually stopped to see that Ari had not followed her. Soon Kate started to scream his name as the safe house was covered in flames.

Tears soon leaked out of her eyes, she didn't bother to wipe them away knowing that they were there for a reason. A reason that she realized that she wasn't willing to accept, on that would positively change her life forever.

The reason: the fact that Ari Haswari was now dead….because of her.

* * *

Kate stood silently as the world around her buzzed. People surrounded her, hugging, speaking to her, and comforting her. The only problem was that she didn't comprehend any of it. Multiple people tried to get her to move from the spot that she almost seemed rooted to, but none successes. She just continued to stare at the exploding building, wondered how things had gotten so very out of hand.

Finally as the teams began to process the crime scene, Kate snapped out of her haze of numbness. Quickly a rush of emotions swept over Kate, causing her to gasp for air as thoughts swirled around her mind like dark shadows of impending doom.

Clutching the blanket tighter around her body, Kate became vaguely away of the dirt smudged on her face and the aching of her body. But truthfully the only thing that she was really focused on was… _Him. _

That was the last coherent thought in Kate's head when the darkness completely took over.

Her last thought was of how she would have done_ anything _to save **_his _**life. Because he had just saved hers, in more way than one.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for sticking with this story and bearing with my delays in writing. (Writers Block: In a show of hands, who here, when they think of writers block, thinks of themselves trapped in a big metal box with only a pencil and a piece of paper? Because I sure know that I do!)**

**I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter, and yes I know, I'm evil.**

**Reviews make a happy author and a happy author won't kill off any more characters if she gets reviews! **

**So please Read and Review!**

**~DarkestAngel 11 "I'm an angel I swear, the horns are just to keep the halo straight."**


	5. AN

A/N

Hey there all you faithful readers! I am so very sorry that this is not an update. I had originally planned for the 5th chapter of this story to be up a couple months ago, but life has been hectic and Finals are this week! (*Cowards in a corner) So hopefully after Thursday I will have the next chapter up!

Inspiration has not been a friend to me lately, so once again I apologies or procrastinating and not getting the chapter up sooner.

I do have a minor concern that people believe that this story has ended, but trust me IT'S NOT OVER TILL THE FAT LADY SINGS AND I HAVE THE CHANCE TO TORCHURE A FEW MORE CHARACTES! (Sorry about my random outburst, I'm a wee bit stressed)

Anywho, I really do appreciate the **wonderful feedback** from everyone and I cannot thank you all enough for putting up with this story and its sporadic writer!

THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH AND I PROMISE BEFORE JANUARY 1ST COMES YOU WILL HOPEFULLY HAVE CHAPTERS 5, 6 AND IF I'M FEELING CHRISTMASY THEN AN EPILOGUE!

Once again thank you and have a very happy holiday season!

~DarkestAngel11

P.S: A special thanks to my nagging friend Victoria LeRoux, because without her constantly getting on my case about updating, you all probably would still be waiting for the second chapter!


End file.
